Ancient Dragons returning
by Dragons123d
Summary: The retirment of Koneko in the rating game changed Issei, unleashing something. How dangerous is this new power? How will it change the boy that wields Ddraig?
1. Chapter 1

Shock and horror filled Issei as he watched his fellow devil and friend 'retire' from the rating game. His anger started growing then it exploded into unbridled fire, he stood and snarled.

"You will pay _virlym_!" Issei roared as his sacred gear appeared and started glowing an unnatural blue.

"Your sacred gear is unable to continue the bonding, please name another recipient for the {Boost Gear}" A voice rang out; Issei said the first name that came to him.

"Asia"

"Accepted" The voice said before the gear vanished as Issei thrust it into the air, hand towards the sky.

The gauntlet was replaced with a blue gauntlet that looked like the {Boosted Gear} but without the gem and horns on it. The rest of the armor materialized as Issei roared out-

 _"I will not carry the past or the present!"_

 _"I have watched your world and seen the lie!"_

 _"The time has come and the hour in nigh that I will come unto my own!"_

 _"He that will face me will grasp the light of truth in a bleak world!"_

 _"Requiem has come and I thirst for it!"_

The armor was blue, the eyes on the helmet were crimson red and the horn on top of his head had two points, one behind the other. The tail was long and connected from the middle of the shoulders, swishing back and forth as two real dragon wings sprouted from the points that the devil wings connected. The helmet also had a toothed mouth that opened with a jet of steam rushing from it, Issei breathed in and out.

The person that ended Koneko reeled back in surprise; this was not a normal sacred gear at all. Lightning erupted out of the sky and struck the still open palm of his armored hand. Electric sparks warped and snapped its way down his arm as he soaked up the plasma energy before closing his hand and pointing it at Riser Phenex's [Queen].

" _Valignat_ , _virlym_!" Issei hissed as his fist opened and the world went white for the [Queen].

The bolt of lightning was a bright blue that burned almost white; the spectators shuddered in fear as they recognized the bolt as pure, unadulterated holy lightning. The [Queen] never stood a chance and she was quickly taken from the game before any permanent damage could take hold.

"Riser Phenex [Queen] has Retired!"

Issei stopped his attack before turning, his instincts running rampant as he took flight and flew towards the center of the arena, towards the [King] that took his friend away.

* * *

Asia was shocked when her body was covered with red armor and had wings that looked like they were made out of the same jewels that were on her god given gear.

" **{Welsh Twilight Dragon: Balance Breaker}!** " A voice rang out before another said "{Boosted Gear} and {Twilight Healing} combination completed! New name; {Twilight Boosted Gear}"

"Rias! What's going on?!" The ex-nun cried out as she felt her body with a red armored and clawed hand.

Rias Gremory was stunned as she looked at Asia before she said "I don't know but you have balance breaker unlocked as a side-effect."

 **(She already had balance breaker, the integration of two sacred gears must have unlocked my balance breaker and now she is using it)**

Asia jumped as the new male voice said that, before it said quickly **(Don't worry, your more than save, my Lady! I'm Ddraig, the Red Welsh Dragon, at your service)**

They were interrupted when a voice said "Well, Rias, to think that you had the Welsh Dragon in your peerage was unthinkable but to have it with a weak servant? Oh, how many Devils have turned in their graves because of this?"

Rias snapped "My [Bishop] is not weak, Riser!"

Riser smirked "Of course not, unless I prove otherwise."

He summoned phoenix fire to his hand and threw it at Asia, only for a blue blur to intercept it with a roar " _THRICE!"_

The fire vanished as the new figure stood up and snarled " _Pothoc ixen arcaniss_ "

Ddraig choked as he said **(He's speaking Draconic, the language of the Dragons)**

Rias stood frozen to the spot as she asked "What did he say?"

 **(Stupid fire magic)** Ddraig chuckled before speaking again **(Riser, your doomed)**

"What?! No one can beat me-argh!" Riser was cut short when his face was covered in water, holy water to be exact.

"HOW DID YOU GET HOLY WATER?!" Riser screamed as his face slowly healed.

The blue armored figure stepped forward, water was moving around his body like a living serpent, shimmering in the artificial light. It was Issei that spoke "No one hurts my friends! Not you, not your [Queen], not even your peerage, I watched Koneko retire and I will not have it happen again. Burn in the holy elements, you _NURH THRAE BAESHRA_!"

The water rushed forward and encased the third son of Lord Phenex before Issei blasted the sphere with Holy Lightning, causing the damage to increase tenfold. Riser was pulled from the game, the water splashed to the ground as Issei collapsed, exhausted beyond belief.

* * *

" _So, you are my host. The perverseness is manageable to a degree but it must go._ "

Issei looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you and where are you?!"

With a snort, a blue scaled dragon appeared before Issei and smirked " _I am Requiem, your new partner and dragon companion for your natural devil lifespan. You have many questions and this place has no concept of time so let's start from the beginning, shall we?_ "

Issei could only stare dumbfounded at the dragon before nodding his head. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Sirzech Lucifer rewatched the footage of his sisters [Pawn], his mind reeling at how powerful and mindboggling at what had happened. Moments after his sacred gear had announced that it couldn't continue bonding, the boy had instantly sent it to Asia, the [Bishop] that wielded the sacred gear {Twilight Healing} before the armor had appeared.

The boy had somehow harnessed the power of nature's lightning and changed it to the energy that was pure and holy, Riser's [Queen] was lucky that she had only gotten a few seconds of contact with the Holy Lightning, any longer and she would have been toast, literally. Then Issei had spoken the lost language of Dragon kind, before he utterly trashed Riser in a instantly fatal combination of Holy water and Holy Lightning, Riser was lucky to be alive at all because of his Phenex abilities.

"Sis, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Sirzech murmured, pausing the footage to show the utter hate on Issei's face before he transformed into that blue dragon armor demon.

* * *

Draconic words:

Virlym-Theif

Valignat-Burn

Thrice-No

Nurh-Ugly

Thrae-Air

Baeshra-Animal


	2. Chapter 2

Three days in a coma, that's how long it took for all of the hard work that Rias Gremory's peerage to fall flat. Issei was furious, never mind that his body was still weak from his overpower state in the Rating game but he was now half dragon. The pure rage could be felt everywhere in Kuoh by every Devil, Fallen Angel and Angel. He was barely able to understand Grayfia when she handed him a magic circle to the wedding.

The host of Requiem walked up to the massive oak wood doors, curled his fist and blew the doors off their hinges, splitters and chunks of wood flying everywhere. The smoke slowly cleared, the human-dragon hybrid let his aura flare to ward off any devils from coming closer to him. Issei's coma had mentally prepared him for the side effects of being part dragon, the instincts and mannerisms would take some time to get used too but he wanted to punch a certain fire bird where the sun don't shine first.

"Tch" Riser sneered, not even acknowledging the [Pawn] and that only added more to the flame that was growing inside his heart.

"Ise…" Asia said quietly, Ddraig was out as a pair of fingerless gloves that had a green jewel on the top.

Ddraig knew that no one would be able to stop Issei Hyoudou in any way, not even the Power of Destruction could because of his change. Riser was dead; no question about it, a Dragons pride was on the line and was being constantly insulted by the third son of the House of Phenex.

"You" Issei growled, a sickening sound that carried across the entire room, "Are dead, Riser!"

Riser sniffed, letting his power flare out. That was a mistake, as it was crushed under Dragon hybrids aura without any sweat breaking. Riser turned and his wings erupted into existence, burning in the air, Rias took several steps away from her 'husband' as she looked at her servant.

"Fire, that's all you have, bird" Issei said before his own wings appeared, massive sapphire color blue dragon wings that had to be a wingspan of 20 feet at least.

Sirzech Lucifer knew that this was not a good thing; he had lived long enough to know when a Dragon's pride was insulted and quickly intervened.

"Issei Hyoudou, Riser Phenex" He started, making the two look at him, ok that was a good start. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe I know what is going on and intend to help rectify it. Riser Phenex, you have made a very powerful deity angry, a Dragon's Pride is the worst thing to insult as it can lead to untold horrors. Ddraig, here, can correct me if I'm wrong but you have not only insulted the Dragon, but the host and the name of Gremory itself in doing so."

"Now, I propose a one on one duel between yourself and Issei to put this to rest. But the type of duel will be decided by the host of the dragon." Sirzech finished, Riser paled slightly at hearing it, Issei was grinning viscously as his eyes flashed.

"A Dragon duel, his insults will only be paid in full by his death. If I win, my pride will be satisfied and my [King] will not have another marriage contract ever again. IF Riser wins, the Chromatics will hunt him for eternity for killing one of their own." Issei answered easily, making the crowd murmur in shock.

 **{For those of you who didn't understand, a Dragon duel is a fight to the death. I should know this as my opposite, Albion, and I are in an ever raging Dragon duel. Dragons know that insulting could lead to this duel and avoid it at all costs, as they could kill of a family branch as a result.}** Ddraig explained, making clear that he agreed with Issei about the Dragon duel.

Riser smirked "Bring it, [Pawn] of Gremory."

Issei snarled in response before they vanished, appearing in the pocket dimension for their fight. Riser was grinning, Issei hissed before taking a knee and his skin split in half. The people watching felt sick before Issei was covered in Phoenix fire, only for a roar to be heard.

" _Issei, your body will not last if you complete the transformation. You will not survive it if you continue._ " Requiem said in worry, Issei shook his head.

"No, I will not turn back and make a fool of myself. I've had enough of being the weakest, if you haven't forgotten both of our prides are on the line here and Riser was asking for his death with that last insult. We do this together or we die trying, you with me, Requiem?"

Requiem let loose a hearty belly laugh as he answered " _You have spirit, Issei! Now, let's show them the true form of a CHROMATIC BLUE DRAGON!_ "

Riser was laughing; the pest was burning in his fire. That was until the fire was put out and smoke obscured something, then that disappeared as well. Standing before him was a 78 foot tall Blue Dragon, with a wingspan of 230 feet and it was glaring at him with lava red orbs for eyes.

" _That's all you've got, son of Phenex? Weak, let me show you true power!_ " The Dragon spoke, his voice sounded like James Earl Jones, only deeper.

Ddraig let out a choking sound, worrying Asia before he said **{That's Requiem; The Blue Chromatic Dragon!}**

Sirzech could feel the power from the dragon, even through the shields that held the pocket dimension together. And with Ddraig's hyperventilation at the dragon's appearance, it was not a good sign.

Issei took to the air as he charged his new body's breath weapon, Riser roared and threw fire at him with no effect. Opening his mouth, a line of lightning surged forth and struck the arrogant devil head on and the thunderclap afterward was so loud that it nearly made several of the party goers deaf.

Riser fell to the earth; his body was unable to heal itself and was going haywire, vital body systems were shutting down and there was nothing he or anyone could do. Issei landed by the twitching body of Riser, watching as his life left eyes, the boy's immortality was nothing compared to a true phoenix's own, as they could resurrect on their burning day. Riser and his family didn't have that ability, only the tears and healing factor.

Issei was about to end the boys suffering when a girl stopped him, her hands out as an attempt to protect her brother. "Haven't you done enough already?!"

Lowering his head to look Ravel Phenex in the eye, Issei said " _I was going to end his suffering; you and your family need not suffer for his faults. Step aside or I will regret my actions because of your stubbornness, young woman._ "

Ravel was stunned, unable to move an inch, Issei sighed and picked her up in his hand. She didn't resist, instead hiding her face as Issei blasted the late son of Lord Phenex to ash in a flash of lightning. The dimension started breaking up; Issei took to the air and flew to back to the Phenex castle, carrying the crying form of Ravel Phenex in his hand.

Rias was silent, she was happy to be free of her marriage contract but what had happened had changed her view on Ise, he wasn't a devil anymore. She could sense the evil pieces in his body but that was all the devil magic she could sense, he was a dragon now and was very powerful. She could question Ddraig about it or talk to her [Pawn], she couldn't decide!

Issei landed and placed a sleeping Ravel into the arms of Riser's [Queen], who took her away quickly. Sirzech walked out and had to crane his neck to see Issei's head, the Lucifer of the Devil people shuddered slightly as his aura felt the dragons and he knew that the Devils had no chance against him.

" _Could you not flare your aura at me, I'm very tired from transforming and would like some time to sleep with a fight_ " Issei grunted wearily as he lowered himself into a sleeping position, Sirzech backed off with a bowed head.

"Of course, but could I teleport you to the Gremory gardens so you could sleep in peace?" He asked, the lad, Issei, nodded before Sirzech moved the dragon boy via magic circle to the Gremory gardens in a flash of red light.

Rias looked to her [Queen] who nodded and moved away to collect the rest of the peerage so they could go to Gremory Manor. The she-devil of Gremory walked up to her brother and asked "Is Ise ok?"

Sirzech could only shrug "Issei is fine, but he was correct in saying that he was tired. Before he caught me, I felt his power and it was drained drastically to the point of having a friendly conversation with Death."

 **{He's lucky to only get that far, any further and he would have surly have died}** Ddraig spoke from behind them; Asia had silently approached them in worry about her first friend.

 **{What happened was close enough to {Juggernaut Drive} that I can say that he was lucky. {Juggernaut Drive} can kill someone that isn't ready to handle it, I would know because one of my previous partners got overconfident in his abilities that he entered it headfirst and was killed because of it. Issei however was changing into a Dragon completely and that could, no SHOULD have killed him but he just pulled the impossible off with only the need to sleep it off as a result.}** Ddraig finished his explanation with an impressed tone.

* * *

Issei woke up the next day without having to be rudely awoken by that alarm clock, Issei made a mental note to have that clock removed as the first thing from his room. Requiem nodded agreed with that, having seen the memories and hated the clock because it was very loud and vulgar in its language.

Lifting his head, Issei looked around the garden that Sirzech had sent him too; the smells were interesting and exotic. His investigation of the garden stopped when the smell of pure innocence permeated the air, the large head turned smiled toothily at Asia.

" _Morning, Asia_ " He rumbled as he placed his head on the grass so he could see his ex-nun friend better. " _What brings you to my humble rented residence?_ "

She giggled, Ddraig snorted at the poor humor. She smiled as she answered "You, silly, who else would I want to see?"

" _I don't know…_ " Issei said as he counted off " _Rias, Koneko, Kiba or Akeno for instance._ "

"They saw me this morning and I wanted to check on you, you are my first friend and I don't want to lose you!" Asia started tearing up and pressed herself against Issei's head as though he would vanish at any moment.

" _I won't be leaving soon, Asia. If I did then I would have Requiem, you, Ddraig and everybody else drag me back from Death's hands. Though I can't promise to not get hurt anytime soon or you wouldn't be able to heal me with your powers and I couldn't let that happen._ " Issei said and it comforted Asia as she stopped crying and lay against his scales as the sun started warming them up.

They would be interrupted by a flustered Rias only several hours later "Ise, Asia, I hate to ruin the moment but I just got word that two Exorcists were coming and we have to head back to talk with them."

Asia stiffened slightly; Issei and Ddraig could feel her position change at the mention of Exorcists. Issei already knew Asia's story, Ddraig found out by looking through her memories and was outraged by it.

" _We'll be ready, Rias_ " Issei said, his tone showing that he would protect Asia from the Church representatives with his life.


End file.
